


My Gay Roommate

by marrieddorks



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Chad is the worst friend, Jared panics, M/M, meddling!Chad, social media!Chad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marrieddorks/pseuds/marrieddorks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared are dating, Jared lives with Chad, and Chad has to meddle with the happy couple somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Gay Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for over four months and I just know that, at this point, I'm not going to improve it at all.

Chad Michael Murray was actually the worst friend a person could have. 

It all started on what began as a normal Friday. Jared woke up, knocked loudly on Chad’s door, took Harley and Sadie for a run, came back to shower, knocked loudly on Chad’s door again, and started breakfast. He hummed a happy tune quietly with a smile in place as he grabbed food from the refrigerator and cabinets. Eventually Chad stumbled in, more squinty-eyed than usual, and running his hands through his spiky-blond, unruly bed hair. 

“Morning, Sunshine,” Jared grinned, breaking the eggs into the sizzling pan. 

“Fuck you, asswipe,” Chad spat. Pulling on a chair at the breakfast bar so rough it screeched across the linoleum floor, he hauled himself up in it and glared at the back of Jared’s cheery head. 

“You’re in a worse mood than usual,” Jared snorted, knowing that no matter how bad of a mood Chad was in, it was just an inherent part of his personality - nothing personal. 

“Yeah, I am,” Chad groaned, nearly slamming his forehead into the counter top as he let it plop down. “I was having a great night – made out with Sophia for, like, three hours straight, ate pizza, jacked off –“ 

“Really, dude?” Jared interrupted. 

“– listened to some music, and then fell asleep, but not before fucking remembering that your gay boyfriend was coming over today,” he finished as though Jared never spoke. 

“Did you just call my boyfriend gay?” Jared asked incredulously. 

“Uh, yeah. Because he is.” There was a pause. 

“Yep, that is true,” came with the shake of a head. “But what’s the big deal? Jensen comes over almost every weekend.” 

“I know, but, like,” Chad groaned and slammed his head back against the counter top, “when he’s over you’re all mushy and gross and I can only handle so much gay in my life, okay? And when he’s here, it’s double the gay. It’s gay multiplied. Gay squared. That’s too much gay.” Jared rolled his eyes and tossed the English muffins in the toaster. 

“Why don’t you go stay with Sophia or one of your other friends?” Jared suggested. 

“Sophia is having a girl’s night or something tonight, I don’t really know. She said, ‘Me and the girls want a wine and pedicure night,’ and I was like, ‘Fine, I’m gonna have a beer and video game night’ – which isn’t different than every other night, but, y’know. And I have no other friends, Jared, why else do you think I’m living with your gay ass? That and you have the best gaming system so it was kind of a no-brainer.” 

“Feelin’ the love, Chad.” 

“Don’t feel the love from me, your boyfriend’ll be here in a few hours.” 

They finished up breakfast, Chad fell asleep at the breakfast bar, Jared woke him up (for the third time), and ran to his bedroom to get ready for work. While Jared was still a student at the University of Texas at Austin (majoring in engineering like he always said he would), he worked during the day at a local animal shelter. It was amazing, the best job he’d ever had. He got to stretch out his social skills, introduce children and adults to what could be their very best friend, and care and comfort animals in need. It involved so many of the things he loved and made him the happiest he’d ever been in a job; he felt lucky he got to do it four days of the week and his only regret was that he couldn’t do it all seven. 

“Alright, I’ll be back after classes, then Jensen should be here.” 

“Oh, awesome,” Chad yippee-d sarcastically. 

“Don’t be like that,” said Jared as he cuffed Chad in the back of the head. “I’ll see ya’!” 

xxx 

The animal shelter was one of those animal shelters that was always full of people. Austin was a big city with a lot of residents and an ever-growing population. There was hardly ever a dull moment in there, especially with the array of dogs, cats, and eclectic workers. 

“Found this little man in an alleyway by the laundromat,” Misha said as he gently placed the tiny orange kitten in Vicki’s arms so she could take him to the grooming part of the shelter. 

“What were you doing in an alleyway by the laundromat?” Jared asked, almost afraid. 

“Saying hi to Benjamin,” Misha answered without looking at him. Jared opted not to ask more questions, never knowing with Misha, and was luckily saved by the ringing of the bell above the door. He wandered through the hallways to the front where two girls, probably his age, stood on the other side of the front desk. 

“Hi, y’all,” he greeted, dimpled smile and southern charm out full-force. 

“Hi,” the blonde giggled. Her long curls bounced as she could hardly contain her excitement and her friend, a pretty redhead with freckles that made him automatically think of Jensen, rolled her eyes fondly. 

“What can I do for you two ladies?” Jared asked professionally, but with a hint of flirtation. He had learned a long time ago that a little flirting and the promise of puppies was a near-guaranteed way of keeping customers’ attention. 

“Well me and Shelby,” the redhead started, jabbing a thumb in the direction of her friend, “just moved into our first apartment and we decided that we really wanted a puppy!” 

“That’s awesome,” Jared congratulated. “A dog is always a great way to really make a place feel like your own.” 

“Exactly!” Shelby agreed enthusiastically. “And it’s even more awesome that you’re adopting,” he continued. 

“So, I know applications suck, but if you could fill this one out for me, that’d be amazing. It’s just a basic form to get to know your housing situation, how many hours you’re gonna be able to spend with the dog, and all that jazz.” 

“I’ll do that,” the redhead volunteered. 

“Great! Now, have you looked at any of our dogs online?” he asked, leaning against the counter to get more comfortable. 

“We have actually,” Shelby smiled as she reached for her phone. “We just love this lil guy!” The picture on her phone was of an adorable white Terrier mix and Jared immediately recognized that face. 

“Oh, Arthur!” he grinned. “Well, once you’re done with the application I’ll take you back so you can meet him.” 

“Really?” Shelby asked, eyes wide. 

“Absolutely!” 

Erica (the redhead, as Jared learned by taking a quick peek at the application when she handed it to him) finished up the small application and stood up, the excitement of everything now radiating off of her. “Let’s go!” Jared said, ushering them in the back with the dogs. When he let Arthur out of his cage, he knew right then and there that Arthur would be going home with the girls today. It was love at first sight for all three and Jared nearly had to force himself in-between them all to get Arthur back in the kennel. They all walked to the front, Erica and Shelby whispering none-too-quietly to each other about how much they loved the dog, and Jared looked at them expectantly. “So…” he trailed, lips quirking as he already knew the answer. 

“Can we take him home today?” Erica asked quickly. 

“Of course,” Jared laughed as he called for Misha over their excited squeals. “Hey, Misha? Can you get Arthur ready?” With a quick show of ID and the adoption fee, Erica and Shelby were completely ready when Misha brought Arthur out on a blue leash. 

“He’s all yours,” Misha said as he handed the blue material to them. 

“Is it bad I feel like crying right now?” Shelby asked incredulously, scratching Arthur, who yipped excitedly, behind his ears. 

“Oh my god, don’t cry! If you cry, I’ll cry and then my face will get all red and splotchy and my freckles will stand out even more,” Erica protested. 

“Nothin’ to be ashamed about there,” Jared chose to interject with a grin. “My boyfriend has freckles and I think they’re the greatest thing in the world.” Both girls paused to look at him before looking at each with a look only best friends shared. 

“I told you!” Shelby insisted, a new wave of excitement taking over. They turned to look at Jared with a strange look of almost adoration on their faces. 

“What?” Jared asked hesitantly. 

“You and your boyfriend are the cutest things we’ve ever seen!” exclaimed Shelby. 

“What?” came the repetitive question. 

“You and your boyfriend,” Erica chimed in. “That Twitter about you two is completely hilarious and all the pics of you two are, ugh, so adorable! 

“Wait, what are you talking about?” Jared asked a little rushed. He was more confused than anything. “What Twitter account are you talking about?” 

“You mean you…don’t know?” 

Jared shook his head, a bad feeling swirling inside the pit of his stomach. Again, both girls looked at each other, this time a look of apprehension on their faces, but Erica pulled out her phone and began to speak slowly. “It’s a Twitter account that’s gotten pretty popular. It has, like, 30,000 followers now.” She handed Jared her phone, tossing a worried look to Shelby, and he stared at the profile in his hands. 

There, right in front of him, was possibly the most obnoxious thing he’d ever laid eyes on. It was a Twitter profile that was created by Chad. How did Jared know without a doubt? Well, first of all, the handle was @mygayroommate, a name only Chad would have the creativity to come up with. Second of all, the profile picture was of him and Chad, but with his own head circled and an arrow pointing at him saying, “that’s him fyi”. Third of all, the first Tweet was directly from the conversation they had had this morning: 

"my roommate's gay boyfriend is coming (ha) over AGAIN so guess who needs to find his sound-proof headphones #thisguy" 

“Oh my god,” Jared breathed. There were so many things going on his head right now. One of those was how he could murder Chad and get away with it. The other was him wondering just how in the hell he was supposed to tell Jensen – Jensen who liked his private life to be just that: private. He gave Erica her phone back before he could scroll any further and did his best to put on his customer-service smile. “Thank you for coming in today, taking in little Arthur, and…shedding some light on a few other things. If you need anything for Arthur, please don’t hesitate to come in. But I know he’s going to be in a loving home.” 

“I will definitely remember all of that,” Erica said with a small smile. She and Shelby made their way to the door with Arthur dancing at their feet and soon they were on their way. Arthur had a home. 

Chad, however, was about to not have one. The moment they were out the door Jared pulled out his own cell phone to find the Twitter account. It popped up quickly and, paying it closer inspection, it did have a little over 30,000 followers. The most recent Tweet was still the one about Jensen coming over later today, but there were about four hundred others. He started scrolling, reading through the multitude. Some were fairly normal, something Chad would post regularly, such as: 

"tired as hell and Jays trying to make me do things like play video games #icant #hangoverbro" 

Or: 

"mom bought me a book for christmas @haha" 

"(meant #haha but whatever)" 

Others, however, were way too…Jared couldn’t even think of a word to fit what he was feeling right now. It was like a mixture of being flabbergasted, yet not surprised, and appalled, yet amused. It was a bunch of contradictions going on in one place. 

"caught jay and his side ho (side ho, bf, same thing) doing the mattress mambo this morning #needbleach #somanydicks" 

"it's the gays anniversary today so I need to text and ask when it's safe to come home" 

"went home...they smelled liek sex" 

"sometimes I wish I was gay cuz Jay is getting 10x the ass I get #toobadIlikegirls" 

"if I hear one more moan I'm breaking my own eardrums" 

"was just informed there's no guarantee I won't be able to hear if I break eardrums" 

"brb cutting off ear instead" 

There were hundreds more, all ranging from tame to full-on Chad-that’s-my-private-life-you-douche and everything in-between. After scrolling for about fifteen minutes, Jared came across a Tweet with a link to it. 

"and in case you fuckers want to see more of the gays you can checkou this insta - http://insta.mygayroommate" 

Holding in his groan the best he could, he reluctantly (and not-so-reluctantly) clicked on the link. There, a profile with the same name as the Twitter was with about forty or so pictures of him and Jensen. Every single one of them had the same caption: gross. Well, all except one in which there was a hashtag in front of “gross.” 

“What the hell, Chad?” Jared whispered to himself. He sat there scrolling for God-knows how long (it was forty-seven minutes exactly before Misha called to him, asking if he was going to go to his classes or not) and he had to rush out to his car, jacket in hand, in order to get to campus on time. Class was useless, however. He couldn’t focus at all and kept sneaking glances at his phone. His biggest concern was how the hell he was going to tell Jensen. Jensen had always liked his private life to be private. He was never big on Facebook posts, sappy Instagram pictures, or constant Tweets. Their time was for them and not for anyone else as far as he was concerned. He could feel himself getting nauseous the longer he thought about it all. So many emotions were bubbling underneath the surface of his skin. Luckily, the whirring of his mind made time go by quickly and, especially lucky for him, his last professor let them out ten minutes early, meaning he could get home and do some major damage-control with Chad before Jensen got there. 

“Chad?” he called as he walked in the front door. 

“Yeah?” came the call from the back bedroom. Just a few seconds later Chad emerged, the dogs on his heels and Jared narrowed his eyes suspiciously. 

“Did you feed them pepperoni again?” 

“What? Of course not. Why are you asking?” Chad questioned back. 

“They always greet me at the door,” Jared said, eyes still narrowed. 

“Maybe they just hate you now. Wouldn’t be a surprise,” Chad smirked. It was then that he none-too-sneakily went to throw an empty pepperoni wrapper in the trashcan. Jared almost twitched, irritation at Chad’s other activities taking over, but he took a deep breath as an attempt to calm himself. 

“Hey, Chad?” Jared trailed. “When were you going to tell me that you’re famous?” 

“What?” Chad asked, eyebrows raised as he turned to face Jared. 

“Yeah,” Jared began, moving closer to Chad. “I mean 30,000 followers on Twitter is huge. You’re social media famous!” 

Chad visibly gulped. “So…you know about it?” 

“Oh yeah, I know. I actually had to find out by some college girls who started screaming about how cute me and my boyfriend are. I was lost, but they really shed light on some stuff.” 

Chad started to giggle, almost uncontrollably, and he tried to put his hands up in defense. “Dude, I’m sorry,” he laughed again, “it wasn’t supposed to get big, but it did and –“ 

“Yeah, it did, Chad! It’s so big that there are people all across the world looking at that stuff!” He was getting angry and couldn’t control the rising of his voice. “You know Jensen doesn’t like that shit! If it were someone else, fine, sure, go for it, but it’s Jensen, Chad! I mean, what am I gonna tell him? ‘Oh, hi, Jensen, how are you, did you know that 30,000 people read tweets about us every single fucking day?’ Yeah, that’s gonna go over real well!” His breathing was coming fast now and words were spilling out like vomit; thoughts that he shouldn’t be thinking, that weren’t even logical, filling his mind. “What is he gonna do? He’s going to be so angry. What if this ruins everything? What if he ends everyth–“ 

“Whoa, whoa, Jay!” Chad interrupted, a gentle hand landing on his shoulder. “Look, Jensen isn’t gonna break up with you for this. You didn’t do anything, okay? And Jensen isn’t the kind of douche that would break up with you over what your idiot friend did.” He gave a small, apologetic smile. “I’m really sorry. If I knew it was gonna be that big of a deal, I never would’ve done it. I just thought it’d be funny, y’know? But I’ll tell him it’s all my fault.” 

“I think he’d take it better from me,” Jared said just as quietly, already feeling his anger dissipating. He was never one to hold a grudge, especially against Chad (though sometimes he came close). “In fact, maybe you should get out of here for a while…he might punch you in the face.” Chad laughed outright, but Jared remained stoic. “I’m serious.” 

“Oh.” 

After Chad called Sophia up to see if she was up for anything before girls’ night, he was out the door just four minutes before Jensen pulled up. It was amazing to Jared how just seeing Jensen could change everything. The moment his car pulled in and Jared saw him smile from the driver’s seat, everything that seemed so terrifying, that made his gut twist in knots and made him feel like his very world could fall out from under his feet at any minute, just vanished. That smile meant more to him than just a ‘hello.’ 

“Hi,” Jensen grinned, dropping his bag on the front steps the moment he got within arm’s reach. 

“Hey, babe,” Jared grinned back. Actually, he grinned so wide that his cheeks were already beginning to hurt. Without a second to waste, he pulled Jensen into his arms, nuzzling at his temple affectionately. 

“Don’t call me babe,” Jensen muttered against Jared’s neck. 

“I like calling you babe.” 

“Well I don’t.” 

“Yes, you do,” Jared smiled. He bent down to pick up Jensen’s bag and took it into the house, dropping it disinterestedly on the coach, before turning back around and gathering Jensen into his arms again. “Hi,” he repeated, this time quiet. 

“Hey, yourself,” Jensen said. His hands found Jared’s sides, thumbs stroking gently along the instrument of Jared’s rib cage, and he pulled back far enough to find Jared’s eyes. “You okay?” 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Jared answered a bit too quickly. “You’re just…affectionate,” Jensen said with a pause, trying to find the right word. 

“I’m always pretty affectionate,” Jared smiled convincingly, and a bit mischievously, as he let his hands wander from where they were crossed at the small of Jensen’s back down to the firm underside of his ass. Jensen rolled his eyes (quite impressively Jared might add) but didn’t do anything else to stave off Jared’s touch. 

“Whatever, gigantor,” Jensen joked after a moment. He slipped out of Jared’s hold and slipped off his shoes before tugging at this jacket, letting the fabric fall around him. “How much time do we have?” 

“I’d say three hours or so,” Jared answered, mimicking Jensen’s actions and getting comfortable. 

“Let’s do this then.” 

In forty-five minutes they were sitting on the couch, the latest Star Wars movie in the Blu-Ray player and a steaming pizza on the coffee table in front of them. Jared’s legs were settled atop Jensen’s and Jensen waited for all the expressions and gasps and exclamations Jared would make as the movie started - Jared loved Star Wars. But when they were twenty minutes into the film and Jared’s mind seemed as far off as Jakku, Jensen got concerned. “Jared,” he said none-too-quietly and Jared’s head shot up, hazel eyes wide. 

“What?” “What’s wrong with you?” 

“Nothing,” Jared answered, again too quickly, and Jensen immediately reached for the remote to pause the movie. 

“Poe and Finn just crashed and you haven’t reacted once,” Jensen said as though it were a sin. 

“I’ve seen this movie before,” Jared tried to defend. 

“That’s never stopped you from freaking out before. You’ve seen the originals hundreds of times and you always scream about something. Right now you’re like Chad when he’s watching anything but American Pie.” The mention of Chad had Jared making a sort of twisted expression and Jensen’s eyebrows rose with realization. “So Chad did something.” He snorted. “Not surprised. What now?” Jared was playing with a loose string on his shirt and Jensen sighed, reaching over to snag Jared’s moving hands. 

“Look,” Jared started hesitantly, grabbing his phone, “you have to believe me when I say that I had no idea. If I did, this would have never happened, or at least not have gone on as long as it did.” 

“How bad can it be?” Jensen asked with a hesitant laugh. 

Jensen understood quickly why you should never, ever ask that question. 

“I don’t know how long it’s been going on but -” 

“But 30,000 followers means it’s been getting around,” Jensen finished. There was a headache blossoming behind his eyes and a desire to punch something swirling in his stomach. Or maybe it was just a desire to get really drunk. But one look at Jared had him stomping all those feelings away. Jared looked sick, face pale and jaw clenched, and Jensen couldn’t figure out why. “Jay, I know Chad’s a douche, but this isn’t a surprise or anything. Why’re you so upset?” Jared looked up once again to find Jensen’s eyes and Jensen was taken aback by the fear present in Jared’s. 

“You’re not mad?” Jared asked and he sounded both surprised and confused. 

“I’m a little pissed at Chad,” Jensen started, “and irritated that neither of us found out sooner, but I’m not mad at you. Why would I be?” Jared shrugged. 

“I figured you might be. I mean, I’m the one who brings Chad around.” 

“Jared, I’m not going to get mad at you over what your stupid friend did. I’m not that much of an asshole,” Jensen tried to lighten the mood. “Chad’s a fucking idiot, but that’s not news to me. It’s amazing that he was able to keep his big-ass mouth quiet this long about something this huge, but all-in-all it’s not a surprise. And I’d never get mad at you for Chad.” Shoving Jared’s legs off his lap, he leaned up and forward until Jared was crowded against the side of the couch and he pressed their foreheads together. “You’re a million times more important than anything Chad could ever do.” 

Jared smiled softly. “Did I mention there’s an Instagram too?” 

“I’m going to murder him.” 

xxx 

When Chad stumbled back in about two hours later, Jared and Jensen had resumed their earlier position with Jared’s legs across Jensen’s lap. The movie had long finished and Jensen was scrolling through the channels mindlessly while Jared napped. 

“See you two got your nerd on,” Chad said, tossing his shoes next to Jensen and Jared’s own. 

Jensen turned around, neck craning to look at Chad, and he smiled so serenely that Chad felt a chill go up his spine. “Yep. He also showed me your little hobby before he passed out.” 

Chad laughed nervously, hand rubbing at the back of his neck. “It was totally supposed to be fun. No hard feelings right?” 

“No,” Jensen laughed back, turning to face the television again. “None at all.” 

“I told Jared he was being dramatic when he started freaking out,” Chad laughed sincerely this time. “I told him you were a cool dude.” 

After Chad went for his bedroom, the dogs trotting at his heels for food, Jensen patted Jared’s legs and smiled sweetly at his sleeping form. 

“If I didn’t love you, I would have killed him the day I met him.” 

“I heard that,” Chad called from down the hall. 

“Then I suggest you sleep with one eye open this weekend because payback is a bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like the ending and may revamp it should inspiration ever hit. Until then, though, this will have to do. Also, I have real "tweets" and instagram posts for this on my tumblr here: http://marrieddorks.tumblr.com/post/143665039732/chad-michael-murray-was-actually-the-worst-friend


End file.
